Chrono Chronicles
by Glitch 880
Summary: A Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, Cross over, written by Me,(Glitch)Luna339, Alan Bates, and Harvestboy2001, round robin style... takes place about a year or so after Chrono Cross... check it out, good stuff
1. Chapter One

________________________________________  
  
"There he is..." A blonde woman said, peering over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Directly below her was a boy with dark blue hair hidden underneath a reddish scarf, and cerulean eyes. He was running through Lizard Rock with a red headed girl that looked the same age.  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy. He's the new Chrono Trigger. I think it's about time he and I met." A man said, coming up to stand next to the woman. He pushed his unruly red hair out of his eyes, "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, Leena! Speed up!" Serge yelled out as he chased after the small Komodo dragon.  
  
Serge was eighteen years old. He had been for a few weeks now, actually. Although he was a fairly quiet individual, he was still a teenager. And even the quietest teens had their loud moments. It just so happened that Serge had most of his 'moments' right before or during a battle.  
  
He was dressed in his usual clothing style-Blue shorts (the ever-so-stylish El Nido Blues at that!) woven from a fine silk, a black t-shirt that was mostly covered up by his iron chain mail, and steel-toe boots. His strange, wild blue hair was tied down by his red bandana with its golden designs- something that was as famous in Arni as his colorful hair!  
  
"Serge, wait up! I'll kill you if you don't slow down!" Leena yelled as she tried to keep up with him.  
  
Leena's shoulder-length, fiery red hair was wild as she sprinted after Serge, desperately trying not to trip up because of her blue dress and red jacket. The fact that she was wearing sandals instead of boots didn't help her situation.  
  
However, it seems her screams were heard, for suddenly the distance between her and her blue-haired friend was cut considerably. They had cornered the creature.  
  
Serge unsheathed his Sea Swallow, a jagged pole with two fin-like blades at the ends, and Leena bringing forth her black frying pan. The dragon summed up its antagonists and then let out a fierce cry, and, a few seconds later, two larger blue creatures, Beach Bums, came quickly to its aid.  
  
"Oh look! They want to fight." Leena smiled slyly.  
  
Serge smirked. After that incident, years before, even before his adventure through the dimensions, involving a Beach Bum, a thunderstorm, and a pair of dirty underwear, he had never had any problem with slaying a few Bums.  
  
With a rush of speed, he leapt forward, swinging the swallow in an arc, bringing the blade down upon one of the Beach Bum's shoulder, cutting deep into it. It fell back with a loud cry of pain and scrambled away. Its comrade joined him seconds later, leaving the Komodo dragon alone once again.  
  
Leena rushed forward and slammed her frying pan on the dragon's head, rendering it unconscious. Carefully, she bended down and tore free a single scale, gazing happily at it.  
  
"It's about time, Serge! It only took us four hours to find that thing!" Leena said with exasperation. Serge simply sighed heavily and ignored her. Something felt weird about Lizard Rock at the moment. It was almost like someone was watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mon Serge.... Why are you wit zat girl, and not ze dog? And certainly not wit moi?" Harle whispered quietly, frowning as she looked down on Serge from her perch in high tree. She stood at the very top, balancing on one experienced foot.  
  
She sighed, "Hmm... To choose... Serge, or my brothers, ze dragons...?" Jumping off the tree, she landed gently-gracefully-on the hot sands of Opassa beach. "Amore.? Or ze world?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All right! That should be enough scales for the necklace." Leena said stringing the brightly colored scales along the small, thin string, "Now lets go back and see what Radius wanted us to meet him for." "He said it was important, so it's probably just some lecture on the proper use of elements again," Serge sighed as the thought of the countless lectures Radius had given him and the other villagers over the years. It wasn't easy being a teenager at Arni Village.  
  
The two teens arrived at the village and were shocked to see that everyone was running around, seemingly preparing something. Serge quickly spotted the old Radius in front of a small pile of supplies, looking carefully over them.  
  
"Radius, what's going on... what is everyone doing?" Serge inquired. "They're preparing." Radius explained, not bothering to turn and face him as he continued to look over the equipment.  
  
"For what?" Leena asked.  
  
"My journey to Termina." Radius replied, as he continued on with his checklist.  
  
"Termina? Who's all going with you?" Serge questioned.  
  
"Oh, just me... and you two." He responded picking up two small backpacks with their things in them, "We'll be gone about a week, so I had your parents pack anything you might possibly need." Radius explained.  
  
"You mean we're actually going to Termina!?" Leena shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and we leave in about an hour. Be ready." Radius smiled, "Say goodbye to everyone, and get anything you need that we may have forgot." He then walked away to attend to other business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So... they're going to Termina." A voice quietly whispered to itself. The voice belonged to a man with long, light bluish-gray hair, hiding in the shadows near the unsuspecting Serge and Leena now stood, "Hmm, I should go tell the others."  
  
The figure vanished, and within a few moments, had reappeared on top of a small Cliffside where two others were waiting.  
  
The red haired man stood, "Well?"  
  
"Termina." The other man replied.  
  
"All right then. You two go on ahead, and I'll stay here. See if I can stall them and give you a bit more time to prepare." The woman said, smiling at her two teammates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Termina." Harle wondered to herself as she flew as fast as possible towards the city mentioned, "Mon Serge, you are returning to ze place where ze journey began.... iz it what I fear? Is zere a reason zat you are returning?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodbye, Serge! Leena, Radius! Have a good time!" Marge, Serge's mother, called out as the three walked out of the small village. They started walking towards Fossil Canyon, not bothering with any small talk.  
  
"So Radius... Why are we going to Termina anyway?" Serge asked as he kicked a small pebble with his foot.  
  
"Someone from the town sent a letter to the village asking that the village leader and the two oldest children from the village, come to Termina." The old man explained, "Said it was important and that it would be some kind of learning experience for you two."  
  
"So we're going just because of an anonymous letter? What if it's dangerous?" Leena asked, the tiniest bit of fear leaking into her voice.  
  
"I needed to go to Termina anyway. I must speak to General Viper about the strange sounds coming from the marshes. I'm sure those sound are Hydra, and if that's so, we may be in danger." Leena accepted that and continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long while of walking they finally stopped at the canyon's entrance. Radius sighed as he heard the sounds of various animal growls, "Prepare yourselves." He warned as he continued walking.  
  
Serge drew his swallow and Leena took out her frying pan, following the old man closely. It was darker inside the canyon, but the sounds of the growls let them know that there were creatures nearby. The soft sound of paws slowly came to their ears, and several wolves appeared.  
  
Two of the wolves jumped forward towards Radius, and he ducked low to avoid them. When one of them was above him he shoved his cane into its ribs. An audible crack was heard and the creature yelped in pain. It stumbled off without any breath. The second stopped its jump and stared viciously at the old man.  
  
Radius smirked as he held up a small marble-shaped Element. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his target. Immediately, powerful green sound waves exploded from his clenched fist, crashing into the wolf. The wolf was sent flying straight into a cliff wall. It didn't move again.  
  
Meanwhile, Leena was busy fighting off her own attacker. She ran quickly towards it and slammed the pan into the side of its head. The wolf was not deterred as it raised its paw and brought it back down, opening a sharp gash across her arm. She fell back, quickly casting a Heal Element. She then sent a Fireball its way in retaliation. With a yelp of pain, the wolf scurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serge had been lured away from his two companions, and four very vicious looking wolves had forced him back into a large cavern. He fiercely swung his swallow once, killing one of the wolves. Then he used the other blade to kill another.  
  
The other wolves backed off some, out of Serge's range. The teenager smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white Element. It was a present that Radius had given to him on his eighteenth birthday-a Photon Beam!  
  
He carefully aimed up to the ceiling of the cave, and a thick white beam of energy blasted from his hand, trailing a line across the rock. There was a slight rumbling sound, and then part of the ceiling collapsed on the two wolves, trapping them underneath.  
  
"That was easy enough..." Serge said to himself as he began to climb over the rubble. He stopped dead in his tracks as he suddenly heard the sound of a girl's laughter.  
  
"Huh?" Serge spun and peered through the dark cavern. His curiosity at its peak, he walked towards the source of the laughter. However, when he arrived there he saw nothing, but heard the laughter once again. Once again he turned around, this time catching the slight glance of blondish hair, "Who's there?" Serge demanded.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Came the voice again, he ran towards the sound, and paused when she spoke again.  
  
"Too slow." She stated.  
  
He could hear her footsteps as she dashed about the domed cavern, and back towards the exit he caught sight of a silhouette in the light that was coming from the narrow opening.  
  
"Got'cha!" Serge exclaimed, as he ran towards the girl. Suddenly the hard rock below his feet became slippery. He looked down just as he skidded against the rocks that had somehow found a way to turn to ice. He continued to slide uncontrollably forward, and then fell, slamming his head hard against the icy floor.  
  
The last thing he recalled hearing was the small sound of laughter coming from the girl he had been chasing. And then everything faded to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harle appeared in the area in front of the Divine Dragon Falls. In front of her stood six gigantic dragons.  
  
One was bright silver with four huge wings. Its body was slim and extremely muscular. This was the Sky Dragon.  
  
Another was a deep blue. It had two orange horns and its body was fat. It had no wings, but it flew by 'swimming' through the air.  
  
There was an ugly green one with two fat wings, a medium-sized reddish- orange one, an enormous yellow one, and finally, possibly the most dangerous of them all, a black one that was about the same size of the Sky Dragon.  
  
"At last, Harlequin, you have returned..." The voice of the Sky Dragon boomed as Harle kneeled with her head bowed.  
  
"Yes, and you were correct, mon Serge iz returning to ze city." Harle reported, standing back up.  
  
"Good. Then it is time that we prepared." The dragon said as he spread his wings. Those that had wings did the same. The blue one simply stayed still. Then, one by one, the dragons took flight, flying in the directions of their respective islands.  
  
"No... Ze dragons cannot do zis to mon Serge. Zis must be prevented..." The small jester whispered to herself before she did a back flip, fading out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serge!" The blue haired teen was aware of a voice calling out his name and was roughly roused from his sleep.  
  
"Serge! Serge, get up!!!" Leena yelled at the unconscious body of her fallen comrade. It had been about an hour since he had been knocked out. "Mmm..." Serge moaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He quickly sat up, rubbing his head where a nice cut had opened up. He winced as the warm crimson blood stuck to his fingers. "Wha? Where am I?" "Your still in the canyon, boy." Radius responded kneeling to use a quick healing element. The cut vanished slowly, leaving not even the slightest scar.  
  
"What happened?" Serge asked, standing up slowly and brushing the dirt off himself.  
  
"Well, apparently you slipped on the ice and hit your head..." Leena replied, looking down at the ice that still hadn't melted. That's right... Serge thought to himself. But what had happened to that girl?  
  
"Well, I'm fine now... so I guess we should get moving..." After a few more worried glances, his comrades were sure he was fine, and the trio started their hike up the canyon once again heading towards Termina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not bad... Not bad at all." The voice of a young girl said as she looked over her gun, "You managed to stall them for an hour... more than enough time to prepare."  
  
"Verily, thou hast given us much time to prepare. I thank thee, lass." Someone said, his strong voice noble.  
  
"Affirmative. This has been ample time to get ready." A very robotic voice filled the air.  
  
"Yes... We ready. New adventure now." A woman said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Soon you two will be reunited." The man with the long hair stated, turning to a young blond that was standing next to him. She nodded. "You better believe it! Soon I'll be seeing ya, mate!" Came another female's voice, "But I hope he doesn't mind the changes I've had since we last me." She said in a much softer tone.  
  
She sighed and thought to herself, He may have loved Kidd... but will he feel the same about Schala? Or even worse, will he hate me for what she-we- did?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally!" Leena sighed as they peered over the cliff. It was almost completely dark, and clouds blocked out the stars and moon, but the lights of the large city of Termina still shone brightly in the distance, "Almost there!"  
  
"Well then enough stalling!" Radius smiled, "Lets go then."  
  
Serge nodded as he and his two companions followed the trail down, and soon left the canyon. It was only a short matter of time before they finally reached the gates of the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, if everyone's ready, let's get moving!" The red haired youth, Crono, said to his team. He started to walk from the gates of the city to a secluded location that they had prepared several hundred years before. The rest of the group tagged behind. That's what he thought, at least. Several hundred yards away he turned to see the group was missing a member. "Hold up everybody."  
  
"Dost though have a problem?" The noble frogman asked.  
  
"Just take a look around, Frog. What's normally the problem we have?" Came the only half-sarcastic response from a woman with her blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail. This fiery one was known as Marle or Nadia, depending on whom she spoke to.  
  
"Mayhaps he hath finally taken his leave of us. I say to thee good riddance." The frogman said in reply.  
  
"I'll go check on him." Their red haired leader sighed. "Just wait for me back at base."  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Show yourself!" The dark wizard yelled into the empty air. There was no response save the slight breeze that blew through his hair. "There is no use hiding. I can sense you," he growled. "Come out now!"  
  
"Vous really need to work on your temper, magician." Said the harlequin, as she seemed to appear from nowhere.  
  
"So I've been told," He said as he drew his scythe. "Now you're going to tell me why you're so interested in the boy."  
  
The floating harlequin chuckled. "Do you truly think that you can frighten moi?"  
  
"Leave the boy alone, clown."  
  
"Or ze big bad magician is going to threaten moi again?" She laughed again this time disappearing and reappearing behind him. "But we haven't had ze proper introductions yet!"  
  
The caped man quickly turned to his painted faced adversary but she only vanished again. "Zey call me Harle and vous are...?" She asked reappearing behind him once again.  
  
"Your doom!" He suddenly yelled, spinning around while swinging his scythe in a wide arc. This time she didn't disappear but instead cart wheeled backwards away from him tauntingly. Her hands never actually touched the ground though.  
  
The anger of the dark magician began to flow of him in waves of crackling black energy. She wasn't even taking him seriously enough to fight!  
  
"Vous silly, silly man. Vous can't harm moi! Vous are much to slow to even..." Her words were cut off when a blast of dark magic crashed against her throwing her to the ground.  
  
He slowly walked towards her, his cape and hair billowing in the breeze. Harle was still quite weak and disoriented from the unexpected spell. When he reached her, he grabbed onto her hat and used it to pull her up. "They call me Magus," He said slamming her head quickly to the ground. Everything went black for her.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"What are you doing" Crono yelled as he saw his companion standing over the fallen female jester. "Have you gone insane?" "She had her eyes on the new Chrono Trigger and she reeks of dark energy." Magus said casually as he lifted her up from the ground and tossed her across his back.  
  
"You mean, kinda like you?" Crono asked with a smirk.  
  
Magus simply ignored him. "We need to find somewhere to restrain her properly. I feel that she's much more powerful than I gave her credit for at first."  
  
"You're kidding right? I mean, look at her!" Crono pointed towards the unconscious girl. "Does that look powerful to you?"  
  
"Does a frog with a sword, a young girl with glasses, and a rusty robot seem like the type that could save the world? What exactly does seem powerful to you?" Magus said solemnly as he began to walk away.  
  
"Hold up," Crono dashed to him. "You're being serious right? She's really that powerful?" Magus didn't say a word but merely sneered. The sneer itself spoke volumes. "Okay fine. I trust you. But it's just that... never mind." Crono threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
Arguing with the light-haired sorcerer was the equivalent of telling the rain not to fall. It did was it was doing regardless and all you ever got out of it was wasting your breath. "Okay, but we still don't have a place that we can hold her. I guess we could send her to the end of time and wait but..." Crono's voice trailed off. He still didn't know what to do with the whole situation. Magus tossed her to the ground, "Find something to do with her."  
  
"I know someone in Termina. They owe me more than you could ever imagine." His dark companion said before walking off. "Great, now what am I supposed to do with the jester..." Crono trailed of as he looked down to see that she was already gone. ________________________________  
  
Back at their temporary hideout in Termina that Crono's team had established, a thickly spectacled girl was viciously hammering at some contraption that even she wasn't sure what would do. For once she had the urge to smash something instead of building it. That's what the hammer was for.  
  
In truth she wasn't even sure if she was building something or not. She had been so ready to go show off her latest creation to the team. They had left it to accumulate energy one hundred and twenty three years ago. Tonight was supposed to be the night it was to be brought into operation. She had been talking about it for the last several days and finally the night had come to start it up.  
  
Then Magus just had to disappear, and Crono went off to look for him! The ingrates! Didn't they understand how important this was?  
  
Sparks flew into her face and she looked back down at the contraptions she had been half-heartedly working on. It had been completely smashed and ruined nearly beyond repair.  
  
"Now look what you made me do!" Lucca shouted despite the fact that no one was in the room with her. "Well now I'm going to have to fix this stupid thing. Although it looks too far damaged. Oh well, that makes it even more of a challenge!"  
  
________________________________  
  
"Finally." Leena sighed as they entered the city of Termina. "I thought we'd never get here."  
  
"The inn's just a bit from here. The letter said we'd have reservations waiting for us," Radius told his fellow travelers.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty good place too." Serge said energetically. "Plus I'd really ...like... to...what are you two looking at me like that for?"  
  
"When have you been to Termina? Much less overnight where you'd have to stay at the inn? What are you hiding, Serge?" Leena had placed her hands firmly on her hips and scolded him.  
  
Meanwhile, Radius stood back out of view from either of them and watched. It had been a very long time since his youth and he found the energy and enthusiasm, as well as the budding emotions, quite enjoyable. In certain ways, Leena reminded him of a girl he used to date when he was Serge's age.  
  
"No. What I mean was I'd heard it was a great place. A traveler that came through town a while back told me about it. Really. He was interested in knowing a little bit about our town so I exchanged stories with the guy. You know I wouldn't just go and disappear on you, Leena." Serge knew the excuse was a bad one at the very most but the expression on Leena's face told him that she believed what he said. It hadn't been that long since Serge's battle against FATE, but when the two worlds combined into one, everyone but him had lost their memories of the events. Somehow Serge had retained some of his but he never could explain nor could he find anyone else that had remembered. Sometimes he forgot what had happened in this new world and what hadn't. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if it had happened, or if it was a dream.  
  
"Let's go get our rooms." Serge chuckled nervously hoping that neither of them picked up on his strange behavior. 


	2. Chapter Two

-------------------------------------- "Aye mate, it was bloody good to know ya." Serge heard this voice, a small quiet whisper in his head as he witnessed Kid facing Schala. His feet were planted ona small piece of land, the darkness eating away at it's edges making it seem as though it was in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He wasn't the only one there of course. Schala and Kid stood, facing each other, and his teammate Guile stood off to the side. The magician looked over to him as everything began to darken, "It was an interesting journey Serge... I will set out in search of a new enigma. Let us toast in hopes that our paths may cross again...!" His slender form began to shift away into nothingness.  
  
Serge then turned his gaze to Kid, "Please... Kid. I can't leave you... not now..." It was the first time Serge ever remembered begging for anything, "Not after all that's happened... please."  
  
Kid simply smiled back, "Don't worry Serge... I'll find ya... Sometime, somewhere, I'm bloody sure of it!" When she had finished everything had gone completely dark.  
  
"KID!!!" Serge screamed as he shot strait up in bed.  
  
"Serge, what's wrong!?" A surprised and worried Radius dashed quickly into the room several moments later. Serge was sitting up, his hair beaded with sweat and he was breathing heavily, "I'm fine Radius... It was... Just a bad dream." He sighed and lied slowly back down.  
  
Radius nodded but took one last worried glance before slowly exiting Serge's room. He closed the door quietly and walked through the one across the hall, into his own room.  
  
Serge got out of bed, took a quick shower, and then got quickly dressed. He stuffed his bandana in his pocket and walked briskly outside, letting the gentle morning sun dry his still wet hair, "What's with all these weird dreams..." He wondered aloud, "Could I really have done all that?" Something that disturbed him now was that the people other than himself in his dream were slowly fading from memory. He was beginning to forget what they looked like. The man that had spoken to him in his dream had already completely faded away.  
  
The teen walked around the city for an hour, still deep in thought when a deep, calm voice came to his ears from behind, "You there, Sir, have we met somewhere before?"  
  
"Huh?" Serge turned to see a tall man, of a slender but muscular build. He had long grayish blue hair, drawn tightly back into a perfect braid. His out fit consisted of white pants, and a long sleeved coat, it formed a V around his chest and buttoned off as it went down. All of which was gold trimmed. But perhaps the most striking aspect about him was the thin gold mask that he wore, covering the upper half of his face. He was standing, or rather floating, a few feet away.  
  
"Who are you?" Serge asked.  
  
"Forgive me, my name sir, is Guile and I'm currently working as a magician here in town... though I do tend to wander." The magician bowed low.  
  
"Oh, hello there Guile." Serge responded. He couldn't help but feel he knew this man from somewhere.  
  
"May I ask your name?" Guile inquired.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Serge grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I'm Serge. I'm visiting here from Arni village."  
  
"Arni.... That is rather far away, have you ever been in Termina before?" The man questioned.  
  
"Actually no. I'm a new comer." Serge responded, but somewhere deep down he knew that that wasn't true.  
  
"Well then Serge, please allow me. I would be happy to guide you to some of the sights." Guile suggested.  
  
Serge shrugged, "Sure I guess."  
  
The masked magician guided him around the beautiful town, pointing out some of the better attractions and places. They had a very well stocked weapons and armor shop, and the street venders could be heard trying to attract just about anybody, sneakily persuading them to buy something. He ended the tour at the cemetery, "This is the place where both Garai and Dario are laid to rest." Guile explained.  
  
Serge nodded. He had heard of the two expert swordsmen, Radius had told him all the stories of how they fought for the Acacia Dragoons.  
  
Standing in front of their graves stood a young man, Glenn, Garai's son and Dario's brother. He was clad in dark brown leather with green trim, and armor over his clothes. He had very young features and light blondish brown hair.  
  
The boy carried the Einlanzer, the legendary holy sword of the Dragoons.  
  
Standing next to him was a young woman, whom everyone knew as Lady Riddle, Lord Viper's only daughter. Her dress was dark purple, and she had soft blue eyes and violet hair.  
  
Behind the woman stood two of the four Devas. Karsh, with long, soft, light hair, wearing a strange white outfit with red flam trim. And Marcy, the Diva of the four Devas. She was only a child, wearing her pink frilly dress, and her blond hair tied neatly up in buns. Her bright blue eyes shining as she stood at Karsh's side. Zoah, the third Deva, was at the time absent, wandering around town.  
  
"Father, Dario, I shall not forget you." Glenn stated softly. He slowly looked up from the two graves, spying Guile and Serge on the bridge to the side.  
  
"Guile!" Glenn nodded.  
  
"It has been a while, Glenn." Guile replied as he floated over the water, to the small island where the two graves were located. He nodded briskly to acknowledge the dead, and then turned back to the young swordsmen.  
  
"I haven't seen you in over a month!" Glenn stated, "Ever since you helped us defeat that weird dragon creature on Marbule."  
  
"Yes. Please, let me introduce you to a young friend who I met this morning. Serge." The magician motioned over to Serge, who was just now walking up to the group.  
  
"Hello Sir, It is an honor to meet the leader of the Devas..." Serge said as he took Glenn's hand.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Serge now sat with Guile, Glenn, Karsh and Marcy in the town center, enjoying an early lunch. The Lady Riddle had left them, returning with her father to Viper manor.  
  
Serge was startled suddenly when Radius's hand came out of nowhere and planted itself on his shoulder, "Serge, there you are!" He looked around at the people who were currently seated with him, "Huh... Glenn, Marcy, Karsh? How in the world did you manage to wind up with them?"  
  
Serge shrugged, "Uh, long story?"  
  
"Well, we have time..." Radius replied, taking a seat next to Glenn.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Magus!" Crono called out, walking up behind the mage, "Finally. I've been looking all over for you." He glanced over the wall to where Magus was looking.  
  
The Chrono Trigger was sitting with a small group of people.  
  
"Crono, he may be the new Chrono Trigger... But we can not go easy on him."  
  
Magus stated, seeing the look in the former Chrono Trigger's eyes, "He saved Schala from Lavos. I owe it to him, as much as I do hate to admit it."  
  
Chrono nodded and Magus continued, "We must make him remember, and the only way to do so is to force him into it." The dark mage grinned, "Even if it is a little harsh..." He waved his hand and his scythe appeared out of thin air, "Heh."  
  
The red headed teenager sighed, but knew the mage was right, "I agree. If he doesn't remember what he really is... then he's no real use to any of us."  
  
Magus waved his scythe away and placed his hand on Crono's shoulder, "Well, it seems that the cast is complete. Six of them have gathered together."  
  
"Yeah, time to reintroduce them to Kid." Chrono grinned as a blackish purple mist gathered around them, and they teleported back to their own group.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Zat stupid wizard!" Harle cursed in a foreign language, "He could have just sealed mon Serge's fate!" She carefully placed several dozen throwing knives into her pack, "Ze other dragons must be stopped, what zey plan to do cannot 'appen while moi is around. For Amore mon Serge, for Amore." Harle closed her pack and did a graceful back flip, disappearing just before landing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Very interesting." Radius commented, "What an unexpected event. What brings you all to Termina?"  
  
"Well... Guile lives here..." Glenn explained, "But we were sent an invitation for all of the Devas to come to the town."  
  
"Really?" Serge asked, "was it anonymous?"  
  
"Actually, yes it was."  
  
"How did you know?" Karsh asked, almost in a demanding tone.  
  
"That's the same reason why we are here." Radius replied.  
  
Guile nodded, "It truly is strange. I have found that about twenty or so people have appeared in town, at the request of an anonymous letter."  
  
The magician was referring to the people whom had all come due to an anonymous letter, each stating different reasons. Though they were all strangers, each felt rather familiar around each other. He began to count them down on his fingers, his memory of the names of the people who he had just recently seen in town amazing. Some of the strangest and most interesting people had come, people such as the mad scientist Luccia and a robot named Grobyc.  
  
The well-known sissy of the seas, Fargo was there. So was his son Nikki, Mikki the dancer, and the mermaid.  
  
Macha, Korcha, Orcha, Orla, Doc and Mel had all come from their home among the Demihumans.  
  
A strange little fairy named Razzly, and a clown named Skelly (For obvious reasons) had both come.  
  
There was a Demihuman beast trainer known as Janice.  
  
A man who worked for Viper, named Norris.  
  
The small, strange dragon like creature and a fungus like person.  
  
The last was, strangely enough, a small little alien named Starky.  
  
All of these people Serge had met before, but he didn't know it.  
  
When guile had finished the group looked at him with blank expressions. He sighed, "I notice all newcomers who cross my path."  
  
"Well, yeah. Anyway." Glenn stated, "That's really weird. What could these messages have been sent out for?"  
  
Before anyone had a chance to reply, they all heard a large explosion. The small group stood up quickly and looked towards the direction it had come from.  
  
The first thing they noticed was Zappa's shop up in flames. Seconds later the prestigious Gogh house got sucked down into the earth. "What in the world...!?" Serge exclaimed. Dust and smoke began to fill the sky.  
  
There was a sudden whoosh of wings from over head, and a strong wind come down on the group. They all looked up to see six huge dragons circling overhead, roars and cries erupting from their lungs. One by one they swooped down, landing on the cold, stone covered ground in front of them.  
  
"The dragons!" Radius stared intently at them. They didn't seem to be all that interested in him, more or less the group itself. Each one had its anger filled eyes on the young, blue haired teen at his side.  
  
"You!" The sky dragon boomed, his deep, hate filled voice sending chills down everyone's spine, "Arbiter of time! You will pay for what you did to us!" He then began to glow with a radiant energy.  
  
The other dragons roared, some showing their fangs, some showing claws, all looking quite angry. It was obvious what they wanted. Serge and his team prepared, each drawing their own respective weapons, knowing they had no chance in a battle against the six all mighty dragons. Strangely enough, all those who received letters came to the square, ready to help defeat the dragons.  
  
"Wha' the heck'er those lubbers doin' 'ere?" Fargo inquired as he unsheathed his saber.  
  
The black dragon looked around, dark energy seeping from between his razor like teeth. He backed up a few steps, "Excellent... we can get rid of them all now..." He roared fiercely as the dark energy fired from his mouth, the blast heading straight for the pirate.  
  
Irenes saw what was happening, and cried, "NO!" as she rushed to push him out of the way. The beam of dark energy struck her frail mermaid form, killing her on impact. She was gone when the dark smoke cleared. "Irenes!" Fargo rushed strait at the dragon that had tried to kill him, "You'll pay fer that!" He jumped at it, delivering a wide array of strong blows with his saber. The blade, however, was nothing compared to the thick, rough scales of the mythical beast.  
  
Fargo landed on the ground and quickly brought forth an element from his belt, pointing it at his target. He laughed, "See how ya like a Deluge!" He focused on the small marble in his hand and a large ice wall sprouted from the stone ground, followed by a raging river that came from and went to nowhere. The pirate smirked, thinking he had won the fight. He turned suddenly, his thoughts more focused on Irenes when a blast of black energy burned its way through the ice wall and struck, instantly leaving nothing but a cloud of black dust where Fargo once stood.  
  
"Dad!" Nikki yelled, witnessing his father's untimely demise. The dragon turned his gaze towards the young rock star, the energy once again seeping from between its jaws.  
  
Nikki braced himself, knowing he stood no chance when a sudden bright flash of light erupted from somewhere nearby. It formed a solid focused beam that struck the powerful dragon in the face. It roared in pain as the photon beam from Radius diminished.  
  
"Someone, go to the element shop and get all that you can carry!" The old man yelled, barely heard over the chaos. The Ex-wrestler, Greco, who had come to help heard the command and rushed to Lisa's. While he began to quickly gather the small marbles the fight continued outside.  
  
Serge had his own problems with the leader of the dragons, the sky dragon. He rushed forward, his swallow at the ready at his side as he gazed into the hate-filled eyes of the beast. The dragon jumped into the air as Serge swung his blade, missing his target completely. He writhed in pain as a sudden blast of holy fire consumed him from behind, sending him to the ground. He coughed suddenly and was on the edge of unconsciousness when he heard a girl cry out his name, then felt a soothing wave of healing wash over his body. He pushed himself to his feet; turning to Leena, he said, "Get out of here. It's too dangerous."  
  
"No way!" She protested, she focused on a small element in her hand and prepared an ice lance, "I'm not just gonna let you get killed!" She saw one of the dragons, the fire dragon, and sent the ice soaring towards the beast. Luckily enough the small dragon was concentrating on another group of people and did not notice the attack.  
  
The ice lodged itself right into the side of the creature, which roared and grinned, as much as a dragon could. It then pulled the lance out of his body. He prepared to counter with his magma burst ability, a lava-like substance dripping from his mouth and burning small holes in the ground. Before he could unleash his attack he was tackled from the side, by the large ex-wrestler who had just returned.  
  
Greco had given all the elements he found to Radius, and was concentrating on the fighting now. The small creature was knocked several feet back, just as the wrestler prepared another tackle.  
  
"Not bad... human." The dragon said as he started to glow a yellowish red, "But are you really prepared?" He roared as his small body began to grow, and he sprouted up about thirty feet, becoming incredibly more muscular and sinister.  
  
Before Greco could even move he had been engulfed by the searing red flames, collapsing dead in a smoldering heat.  
  
It was obvious to everyone that the dragons were clearly winning. Three of the heroes had already been killed, and the way things were going, more would soon die. The city itself was beginning to disappear, trampled and bulldozed by the fighting.  
  
Korcha was trying to fight the water dragon, but it was to no avail. He had used all of his elements, and none had even affected the beast.  
  
"Don'tCHA worry, time to start really cookin'!" Orcha grabbed three magma burst elements that Greco had found and focused on them. He unleashed all of them at once, and an eruption of flames unleashed themselves underneath the dragon.  
  
The water dragon roared in obvious pain, but ignored it and stepped forward, "Fools! Dost thou think that I can be so easily defeated!?" He unleashed a very powerful ice glacier attack, crushing both Orcha and Korcha.  
  
"Serge, this does not appear to be going well." Guile stated as he back up towards his comrade, "We can not beat them like this."  
  
"I hadn't noticed." Serge yelled back as they both dodged attacks from the dragons they were currently fighting. Guile was busy with the green dragon, while Serge was avoiding the white one.  
  
"I have an idea...It may just work." The magician stated.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Perhaps if we try combining our attacks?"  
  
"It might work... What did you have in mind?" Serge asked, quickly dashing to the side to avoid the attack the sky dragon had unleashed. The magician and he had been forced back to back by the two dragons onslaught.  
  
The white dragon then suddenly became distracted as someone used a gravity blow element against it. Guile nodded, "Give me your weapon! Hurry!"  
  
Serge complied by quickly passing him the swallow. He watched, carefully noting to keep the white dragon in sight just in case he began to attack again, as Guile spun the double bladed weapon a few times. He levitated it between his hands, and then quickly closed his palms on each end, bringing his hands together, and making the swallow disappear like a child's magic trick. Guile then made a movement as if he were throwing something.  
  
The dragon bellowed out fiercely as Serge's swallow appeared, implanted in the green dragon's chest. It tore itself free, sending a cascade of blood flying, and returned to its owner's hands. Serge caught it, and took a quick glance as the dragon, which now had a huge gash through his chest.  
  
Though this attack was a minor victory, it was not enough to tip the scales. The dragons were still clearly winning, and they had already diminished ten lives.  
  
Irenes, Fargo, Greco, Korcha, Orcha, Doc, Janice, Skelly, Orhla and Norris.  
  
Glenn cursed as he looked around at the dead people who had come to their aid, "Deva's! Quickly, we must use the pride of the Dragoons!" He announced, as he charged up his elemental power. The four Deva's all lined up in a formation they had been practicing for a short while now. Pride of the Dragoons was a full forced attack that they together had formed.  
  
Glenn charged forward, slicing the black dragon with a powerful dash and gash, jumping quickly out of the way so that Marcy could unleash a powerful Stringphone blow. Karsh followed that attack up with his own Axiomatic, once the child had gotten out of the way. He quickly dashed to the side to allow Zoah the room for the final blow.  
  
Unfortunately, before the Final Deva could finish the attack, the dragon used a powerful free fall to launch him at least one hundred feet in the air. It roared triumphantly as he let go of his hold on the helpless man, who fell to his death.  
  
"NO! Zoah!" Marcy cried as she saw what was left of her much older comrade lying on the ground. She and the other Deva's suddenly felt sick.  
  
There was not enough time to grieve though; the dragons were still attacking full force.  
  
Serge took a quick glance around at the bloody and body filled battlefield that had once been the beautiful city of Termina. Anger struck him and something within him snapped as he remembered something, an attack-one that had been unique to him-one that was extremely powerful.  
  
He looked up at the sky dragon and smirked, his body beginning to glow with what seemed like soft white flames of energy. He began to levitate, the energy blowing his clothes and hair like a strong gust of wind. He was about eight feet in the air when he raised his hands above him, and closed his eyes, unleashing his powerful attack. Pure light.  
  
It erupted from his body, rushing out in all directions, shredding the ground beneath him and tearing up what was left of the destroyed buildings. It slammed into each of the dragons, making six very large craters.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"LUMINAIRE!" Crono cried out excitedly as he saw the attack that the new Chrono Trigger had let loose on the six dragons. His eyes shone as he grinned like a child who had just seen a fireworks show for the first time. "He can do it too!!!"  
  
The red head was amazed to see the boy use the magic attack that he had thought was completely his own, unique to him in every way.  
  
"I wasn't aware that he could even use magic." Magus commented.  
  
"Wow, he might not need our help after all!" Lucca stated.  
  
Crono shook his head, becoming serious once again, "No. It's a strong attack.  
  
Heck, extremely strong. But right now it's not powerful enough to take out all six dragons. And there is no way Serge is gonna be able to fight now... he's gonna be exhausted. That attack takes a lot out of yu until you get used to it... it still leaves me winded ever time I use it." He took out his katana.  
  
"Lets get going then!" Marle said as she loaded her crossbow, "They'll definitely need our help now."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Serge fell to his knees, breathing heavily, and shaking slightly. What the heck had he just done? He felt like he was about to pass out and could tell a lot of the others were staring at him with looks of many different emotions. He heard someone gasp and cry out, and quickly snapped his head up to see what had happened.  
  
"Impressive Arbiter." The sky dragon's voice called out as his large clawed hand appeared over the edge of the crater, "You remembered that attack..." It spread it's six wings wide as it pushed pulled itself up, grinning like only a dragon could. His two different colored eyes focused fully on Serge, "It will not be enough to save you though."  
  
Serge looked around at the other craters, each of the dragons was pulling themselves up now, some slower than others. The green dragon, who was hurt the most let out a fierce roar as he joined his brothers, who had gathered together.  
  
The sky dragon was the last to join them, landing in the center of the dragons, "It is time to end this Arbiter... Good bye..."  
  
Each of the dragons reared their heads back, and started to glow with power. One by one they opened their mouths, each prepared to fire off the flames of their own respected element type at the heroes. They unleashed it, and six powerful blasts combined themselves into one colossal beam of energy.  
  
It flew towards Serge, tearing up a trail of ground as it went. Serge brought his arms up to defend himself, knowing that it was no use. It was only a short distance away, perhaps a few meters, when a sudden wall of lunar energy shot up to protect each of the heroes.  
  
The energy from the six dragons attack was greatly reduced, and only minor damage was dealt out to each of the remaining heroes. Serge slowly let his arms down, and looked around.  
  
"What?" Radius looked over himself, taking note that he was completely fine. The others let out similar responses.  
  
Then, suddenly out of nowhere, dropped a girl that dressed like a jester, her face painted with a small tear under one eye. She stood up in front of Serge, "Mon Serge, I will not let zis 'appen. Vous must be saved, ze dragons, zey are no longer my brothers, but now foes." She said as she pulled out two gleaming throwing knives.  
  
"Harlequin! How dare you betray us!?" The black dragon bellowed, "We reated you, why would you do this!?"  
  
"For Amore, I cannot let you harm monsieur Serge!" She yelled as she ran forward, jumped into the air and fired off several strong beams of lunar energy.  
  
The dragons were forced back by the jester's attacks, slowly but surely. The sky dragon roared angrily, and commanded, "Harlequin! Stop this now!"  
  
Harle ignored them and quickly threw a dozen knives at them, each whistling as it blew through the smoke and dust filled air. Unlike the weapons used by the heroes, these knives easily penetrated the scales of the six beasts.  
  
"It iz over!" Harle stated as she landed on the ground, she stood on one foot, holding the other leg out at the dragons. She gracefully raised her arms up, bringing everyone's gaze with them.  
  
Everyone was amazed to sight that the second moon was eclipsing the sun.  
  
"Lunairetic." Harle quietly said, as blasts of even more powerful lunar energy, pummeling them down as they were repeatedly blasted.  
  
"It is not enough!" The red dragon bellowed as he rushed forward and slammed into Harle. She landed gracefully as the other dragons stepped slowly forward.  
  
"Hmmm. Well zen. Moi shall use her true form. Aurevior my brothers." Harle stated, she began to glow and was about to transform when she sensed something nearby. She turned and let the moon move from it's position, allowing the sun to shine again. She spotted what she had sensed.  
  
A small group had just arrived, among them the wizard she had met earlier.  
  
"Him again!" She groaned and vanished.  
  
Crono stepped forward, his katana held loosely in his hands, "Robo, get Serge and them out of here. I think we can handle the dragons."  
  
"Affirmative." The large robot replied, and set off to do his task. Crono rushed forward, his team following his lead. Each chose a separate dragon.  
  
The red headed leader jumped forward, plunging his blade into the white dragons back, right at the joint of it's wings. The dragon cried out in pain as Crono removed his sword, then jumped down to strike the dragon in the chest. He quickly dodged a powerful sweep of the beast's claws and summoned his magic. He sent a quick cascade of lightning through his sword, sending it searing through the dragons body. It roared one last time before falling over, dead where it lay.  
  
Crono removed his sword, took out a rag from his pouch, and cleaned of the blood. He then turned to see how the others were fairing.  
  
"You foolish human!" The black dragon bellowed as it unleashed a blast of dark energy towards his opponent. A tall man with long bluish silver hair.  
  
Magus simply stood there and raised his hand, deflecting the blast completely. He laughed deviously, "You want to see some real dark magic!?"  
  
"What?" The dragon slowly backed up as the wizard used his Dark Matter. But it was too late.  
  
Now two of the dragons had been killed, and the others appeared to be gone soon.Marle and Lucca decided to take on the blue and red dragons of water and fire.  
  
But apparently they seemed to be arguing about something.  
  
"Come on Lucca lets use Antipode!" Marle whined.  
  
"We always use Antipode!" Lucca replied.  
  
"So!"  
  
"Fine. Version three then."  
  
"Yay!" Marle said with a laugh as she waited for Lucca to cast the powerful fire attack, Flare. Marle added her own ice attack to the blast and both dragons were dropped by the combined magic.  
  
Frog had chosen to take on the green dragon, as Ayla battled the yellow. The blond curly haired cave woman dashed on all fours to her opponent, then used a combo of kicks, punches and, oddly enough, bites.  
  
She finished the beast off with a strong, triple kick, cracking the skull of the beast.  
  
Meanwhile, Frog used his Masamune to deliver a leap slice that slew the dragon, cutting him in two.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"You should all leave now." Robo stated, "Except the ones who are called: Serge, Radius, Glenn, Marcy, Karsh, Leena, and Guile."  
  
"No. We're staying too." Nikki stated as he and Mikki stepped next to the remaining seven.  
  
"Da, I vould like to stay as vell." Luccia said, joining Nikki.  
  
"Grobyc-will-stay-with-Luccia." The robot added, following the mad scientist. He shared a strange look with Robo before doing so though.  
  
"Starky stay too." Said the small alien.  
  
"Affirmative. Twelve will stay instead of seven. Logical. Hazard risk goes down with increase of group numbers." Robo computed as he walked away, but glanced at Grobyc. He didn't trust the strange, human-looking robot. He would keep his sensors on this one.  
  
The remaining twelve looked towards the scene of the battle, the ruined half of the city that was no more. Flames and smoke still filled the air, as the group that had helped them rushed to put them out with their magic.  
  
"Amazing... those six managed to kill all the dragons..." Radius said in awe, "They are all so young..."  
  
"Yes, but who was the small jester that saved us?" Glenn said, "She was doing quite well."  
  
A thought suddenly struck Guile as he turned to Serge, who was sitting, his back against a wall. He was leaning his head back and had his eyes closed, exhaustion still clinging to his features, "Serge, where exactly did you come across that attack you used?"  
  
Serge opened his eyes and looked up at them, "I... I don't know. It just kind of came to me... I guess." He turned his gaze, fixing his eyes on the seven people who were coming his way.  
  
"Who are they!?" Leena questioned.  
  
"I guess we're about to find out." Karsh answered as they all turned they gaze in the direction of the newcomers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucca turned way from the group to face the remains of the slain dragon.  
  
"Amazing."  
  
Marle turned to her companion quickly and angrily. "How can you say that's amazing? People died here today, half the town is in ruins and just because it's not your town doesn't mean that you can just sit back and ... ohhhh!" Marle's words ran quicker than her ability to think up new ones.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm really sorry for all of this but the Dragon War wasn't supposed to have started for another one hundred years." Lucca explained as she took her glasses off and wiped them clean.  
  
"So we changed time. We've done that before. Big deal."  
  
"You're still not getting this. Think for a minute." Marle stuck her tongue at Lucca for what she perceived to have been an insult. "We didn't cause the dragons to attack. Somebody else must have done...something." Lucca threw her arms into the air in confusion.  
  
"Who are these people and why do they look so familiar?" Serge whispered cautiously to the closest person next to him, which happened to be Guile. Guile smiled slightly and stepped forward. Everyone else was too taken back by them to even move.  
  
"It's so good to see you again," he said as he bowed at the waist to Magus.  
  
Magus nodded his head as an indication that the man should rise. Looking at the two standing side by side, there was a definite resemblance between them.  
  
Only their postures seemed different. Guile stood tall and proud. He accented his every movement with mysterious flair and egotism. Magus carried himself much differently. He was dangerous. There was no doubt about it. You could watch him, for just a minute, and tell that much.  
  
It wasn't just arrogance either. It seemed like a natural fact that he could kill anyone in the area if it chose to suit his purposes. His muscles seemed constantly tense as if he carried the weight of the world upon him.  
  
"Allow me to make the introductions." Guile said stepping between the teams. "I owe this man my life."  
  
Magus looked at him coldly. "You owe me so much more than that."  
  
........................................  
  
"Help me out here. Please?" a voice came out distracting Leena from the strange group. Quickly she began to search through the rubble for the survivor.  
  
The voice continued to call for her. "Hello?"..."Help me"..."Anyone?" he voice went on.  
  
"I'm coming!" Leena called out.  
  
"Alright." the voice said with some relief. "I could really use a hand here." there was a small chuckle after the last statement. When she saw the source she was jumped back in shock. "Actually I could use a whole body." A charred skull said to her. Hints of makeup still clung to it's face  
  
"You're...you're..." Leena stuttered unsure of what to do.  
  
"Dead. Yeah. I'm used to it. If you don't mind though could you pick me up here? I need to find my bod." it said again. Leena cautiously bent downward to pick up the talking skull. As she touched it, the skull crumbled to ash.  
  
"Man. That sucks." she heard the voice fade away.  
  
................  
  
"There you are." Serge said as Leena returned to the group. "Guys, this is Leena" he introduced her to the newcomers. "This is Crono, Lucca, Marle, Robo, Ayla, Frog, and Magus." Serge gestured to each of them as he said. "You've missed quite a bit here. These people said they're going to be taking us to see...who was that again?"  
  
"We're going to go see The Guru Gasper. So far a lot of what's happened lately doesn't seem to be what's supposed to be happening. I'm having a hard time explaining it," the red head that was introduced as Crono said.  
  
"Lucca, I think that's your cue." Marle said.  
  
"Basically it boils down to this, whenever you travel to the past not only do you affect your present but your memories of the present as well. The flow of time seeps around what you've done. Basically fixing and adjusting to your presence. Time travel is okay. Sometimes things actually improve. The problem lies in what happens when you step across realities into not a different time but rather a completely different now. So what happens is..." Lucca, the girl with glasses explained.  
  
At that point Leena was completely lost. She couldn't understand anything that they were saying at all. She felt a little better when she looked around at the others and noticed a similar confused expression on their faces.  
  
"You're losing them," Marle said.  
  
"Yes. You're losing me as well and I journeyed with you and saw the events forthwith." the frogman seemed to smile but judging by the composition of his face, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Simple. Keep it simple." Crono told Lucca.  
  
"When you jump through time your still part of the main scheme of things. When you jump to a different reality, you're in a totally different picture. You don't belong at all. The reality itself often becomes your enemy."  
  
Karsh crossed his arms in disgust. "If you don't have anything to say other than gibberish, I'm taking the Dragoon Devas and leaving. I can very well handle whatever threat is left, by myself."  
  
"Hold you tongue" Radius raised his staff to block Karsh's retreat. "If what they're saying has the slightest bit of truth in that would me-"  
  
"That vould mean that some vun here doesn't belong in zis reality" Luccia smiled as she interrupted him.  
  
"It's much worse than that, I'm afraid." Crono looked skyward.  
  
"Sounds far out." The blonde Porre soldier that had helped them earlier walked from the ruins. His head was slug in an unnatural position.  
  
"What's everybody looking at? You didn't act this way when I was walking around without the skin.  
  
Just because it's not my natural body..."  
  
"I refuse to believe that you people are, as you claim, time travelers." Karsh grunted.  
  
"Ignorance always assures me." Guile crossed his arms and leaned, chuckling, against the ruined wall of one of the buildings. "But the question isn't who are they. The question is 'what now?'" 


	3. Chapter Three

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The small elf like creature knew that his leader would be angry with him... but he had to tell him what had happened. Entering the room he spoke up, "S-sir?"  
  
"What is it?" Spoke a sinister voice.  
  
"Well... it seems that... well..." The minion stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out!" The sinister voice seemed to come from all sides of the dark room. The elf creature shook in fear.  
  
"Due to circumstances that were out of our control, the dragons were all killed!"  
  
"I told you not to come back unless you had good news!" The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheathe caused the creature to yelp in fear.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir!" The creature squeaked, "It will never happen again! I just thought you should kn-" He was suddenly cut off short as blood gurgled up from his throat. He looked down as his vision went red and then black. All he saw was a blade cut through his small, weak body…  
  
"What a fool. It seems I am surrounded by such incompetence. I hope the help you have promised is not as utterly worthless." The sinister voice said to another who happened to be present in the shadowed room.  
  
"The foolish Dalton and Ozzy are worthless... But Flea, Slash and Azala should prove to be quite useful." A more feminine, but perhaps even more menacing voice replied.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Okay... so we're going to meet this guy..." Serge asked, still unsure about the whole ordeal. It just seemed… strange that this group would come from nowhere, claiming to be allies, and know so much.  
  
"Gaspar." Lucca corrected.  
  
"Right..." Serge was clueless.  
  
"Well... there is something else we gotta tell you." Marle added in, she flicked a curl of blond hair-one that had escaped the bonds of her ponytail-away from her face, "Though you probably won't believe it."  
  
"What is it?" The blue-haired teenager pressed.  
  
Lucca cleared her throat and began to explain, everyone listening, "You don't belong here, Serge. You are an anomaly in this dimension. Technically, you died eleven years ago, and you should still be dead, except when Schala fixed the dimensions she decided to spare you. " She took in a breath and said the rest pretty quickly, "Unfortunately, by doing this she also caused a tear in the fabric of time." She paused to let it all sink in. "This caused not only you to exist again, but your dark equal as well. Several other small details from the other dimensions have also been recreated through the tear."  
  
Silence reigned in the group. Crono's group had heard all this before, but fell quiet to allow the others to react. And react they did.  
  
"What!?" Serge exclaimed, along with a few others, "What the heck are you talking about!? I didn't even understand half of what you said!"  
  
There was a grunt from the scantily clad cave woman, "Serge dead. But still alive." She pointed at him and did a little motion with her arms to represent something large, "It make big problem."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's about the gist of it." Lucca agreed.  
  
"Wait a second here..." Serge cocked an eyebrow, "I'm dead, but some chick named Schala kept me alive after fixing something about dimensions?"  
  
There was a growl from a shadowy corner as a tall caped man stepped forward, his long bluish-white hair blowing gently, "Fool. You will not refer to my sister as 'chick'. You shall call her Lady Schala. After all, she is the princess of the grand kingdom of Zeal. And she is more powerful than you could ever imagine." His eyes fixed on Serge, "You will show her respect."  
  
Serge backed off a bit; that's when Glenn stepped forward.  
  
"Okay, you're saying Serge was part of some strange event that involved these other dimensions?"  
  
The group's leader, the fiery red head, Crono, stepped forward, "Not just him. All of you and some of your counterparts helped as well."   
  
Lucca spoke up, "And you Serge, were and still are, the new Chrono Trigger!"  
  
"Like, wait a second here, people!" The child diva spoke up, "I'm sorry, but, it's, like, a little hard to believe this. I'm mean, come on now, don't you think we'd remember at least some of this?"  
  
Frog shook his head, "Actually, no. Madame Schala hath erased your memories of all adventures thee took part in.  
  
There was a bit of silence, then the cave woman spoke up again, "But we make people remember! We pound. Me not know how... But it make you know... and good fun!" She began to bounce around a bit, a gleam in her eye.  
  
"What?" Serge slowly backed away from the apparently crazed maniac. The rest of her group approached him.  
  
"Serge." Crono stated, almost unnaturally serious, "There is only one way we can make you remember..." He slowly unsheathed his brilliantly colored rainbow shell katana, aptly the Rainbow.   
  
Magus held out his arm, his Doom Sickle appearing out of thin air, a cruel smile coming slightly to the corner of his lips, "Through force."  
  
Marle smiled cheerfully, the complete opposite of Magus, "We're not gonna go easy on you!" She armed her crossbow, the Valkyrie.  
  
"Verily, shall we commence?" Frog pulled out a large silver blade. Old as it looked it still seemed extremely powerful. It was the legendary Masamune.  
  
Though it kind of scared him, Serge didn't object. He had this odd feeling, a feeling deep down in his gut that they were right. Oddly enough, the others in his group all stood by him, the same feeling telling them to fight. And… it felt strangely familiar to them. Something like déjà vu.  
  
Guile looked to Serge, "You will not be alone my friend; I shall fight as well." He said eloquently, his staff floating in front of him supernaturally. Voices of agreement were spoken from his other companions and Serge's heart swelled. This was the way it was supposed to be, he told himself. Although, he still didn't know why.  
  
"Okay, then," Crono grinned, tilting his sword slightly, catching a brilliant glare of light from the sun. "The cast is all set... Lets go." He was eager; that was for sure. After all, this would possibly be his toughest battle ever. They had both defeated a form of Lavos and he wasn't able to tell which one was more powerful. But, maybe, this battle would tell… and that notion sent shivers of both fear and excitement down Crono's spine…  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here... My son and his friends-if that's what I should call them-are going to fight the new Chrono Trigger! It seems that fool Crono is trying to jar his memory." The sinister feminine voice hissed.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to put a stop to that. I suppose this would be an excellent way to see just how good Slash's team is." The male voice replied, as he turned to give an order to one of his subordinates. Watching them scurry off, he gave a throaty growl, "We shall kill him before he remembers." In the darkness of the room, his golden cat-like eyes flash with bloodlust.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Crono let out a fierce battle cry. He swung his blade down with almost inhuman speed towards his foe. Serge let out a slight yelp and he jumped back, away from the deadly edge that had suddenly come to greet him; he then countered with a quick horizontal slice of his unique swallow.  
  
It caught only the rainbow-shelled blade, sending of an array of brightly colored sparks, and a deafening clang. He wouldn't give up so easily, spinning his blade around he attacked with a well-placed upward slice from the lower blade of his weapon.   
  
Crono smirked as he lowered his katana, and used one sturdy hand to catch the pole of the swallow, and within the blink of an eye he delivered a strong kick to his blue-haired opposite's chest.  
  
Serge was knocked breathless, the sudden loss of air making him trip backwards and drop his weapon. Quickly regaining his composure, he rolled to the side and grabbed his Swallow before the original Crono Trigger could cleave his arm cleanly off. He jumped up to his feet, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.  
  
How can he be so strong? Serge wondered inaudibly.  
  
The sound of battle could be heard from all directions, along with the sound of various voices speaking to one another in between clangs, cries of surprise, and bangs from the gun that Lucca held.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"If thou art truly a swordsman of high caliber, then I shall be honored to say that this fight shall be amusing; though there shan't be any possibility that thy sword may best the might of mine own Masamune." Frog boasted, holding the legendary blade to catch the bright rays of the sun.  
  
"The… The Masamune? I thought it was only a legend..." Glenn whispered to himself, shaking slightly. But then he smirked and looked at the frog directly in the eyes, holding up his own blade. "You have yet to cross steel with the Einlanzer!" Glenn replied strongly, preparing his stance.  
  
"Than prepare thyself!" Frog leapt like only his name could imply, straight at the young swordsman, his sword raised high above his head. Quickly he brought it down, a massive force of power placed behind the mystical sword.  
  
Glenn swung his sword up, clashing his blade against the Masamune. The force of the blow, caused his arms to shake furiously, but he effectively blocked it. The dragoon parried, spinning left and around Frog, swinging with a horizontal slash at his back.   
  
Frog leapt up, dodging the slash, and landed facing Glenn. He swung once more, but was blocked by the Einlanzer. They both jumped back and Frog was suddenly struck with the idea that maybe… just maybe this was a battle of equal opponents.  
  
"Not bad..." Glenn admitted, preparing another attack.  
  
Glenn lifted his sword above his head and its blade glowed a dark green with black border. With a war cry, he began to bring the sword down, but suddenly something struck him, causing him to lose his concentration. It wrapped around his body and Glenn saw the object… It was Frog's tongue. Frog retracted his tongue from Glenn's waist and Glenn was sent spinning and then falling to the ground.  
  
"What kind of cheap attack is that?" Glenn asked in rage and confusion. He leapt to his feet and glared at Frog.  
  
"Mine froggy muscles may not have the strength of that of a man, but there doth be some advantages that I may partake of." Glenn wasn't sure, but he thought the creature might have actually been smiling.  
  
Glenn readied his blade again. He was careful to move it to the exact same position it had been in the prior attack before his interruption. The dragoon knew that if Frog were half the swordsman he seemed to be, he would expect an attempt at trickery. He would expect that Glenn would fake one move and try another instead. That's why Glenn wasn't going to fake this time.  
  
Frog was hit by the brunt of the attack, throwing him back against the wall. He quickly rebounded with a jump that no human could have made and brought his sword swiftly towards Glenn. The shield on Glenn's arm protected him, but just barely. The sword left a sizable crack in it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Honestly, Guile, what makes you think that you can even stand a chance against me?" Magus taunted, running a finger down the blade of his deadly scythe.  
  
"There is always hope, Janus, always hope." Guile replied, making an elegant gesture with his hand, and causing a thin wand to materialize out of the thin air around him.  
  
Magus smirked as he quickly brought his scythe up in an arc motion, the whooshing sound in air quite evident. He then brought it down even faster, swinging down then up in another, cleaner arc like motion. Upon contact with the ground the weapon generated a flowing line of energy to run across the ground, heading strait for the dark magician.  
  
Guile dodged right, and then formed a fireball in his hand with a red element, casting it in Magus's own direction.  
  
It was suddenly stopped by a large waterspout erupting from the ground, then Magus focused it into a solid block of ice and sent it spiraling at his foe.  
  
Rather than dodging, Guile threw his wand straight at it, causing it to shatter into millions of tiny pieces. He then retaliated by holding up an Aeroblast element, and willing it in Magus's direction. The attack made contact, and the prince of Zeal was sent back several feet, but very much unharmed.  
  
"Come on, Guile, use some real magic." Magus taunted with a cruel laugh. Guile smiled himself. As much as Magus knew about him, he truly knew nothing of the Guile's potential.   
  
--------------------------  
  
Grobyc ducked underneath Robo's flying fist and returned fire with a Rocket Punch of his own.  
  
No taunts were exchanged this battle. Neither of the two opponents would have reacted to them anyway.  
  
As Grobyc's hand began to return to the attachment on his wrist, Robo charged at him hitting him square in the chest with a huge tackle.  
  
Grobyc initiated a Gravitone element and Robo felt the force press against him. Quickly his system reset itself to compensate for the force. He threw an area bomb towards Grobyc. The blast barely reached and Grobyc leapt out of the way.  
  
The laser fibers implanted in his hair charged and released a blast of dark electric energy. Robo countered with his own dark lasers canceling out the attack. He then released his arm again as an Uzi punch slamming repeatedly into Grobyc's chest and face.  
  
Grobyc fell to the ground for a brief moment. He used Nostrum on himself. When his systems kicked back into full capabilities, he detached his own arm and swung it like a club at the bulkier Robo.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Marle jumped out of the way of a strong ice blast element, aiming and firing off her crossbow at her own opponent.  
  
Leena pulled her frying pan up in defense. A loud clang rang through the air, signifying that the arrow had been blocked. She quickly lowered the cooking utensil, and was surprised to find the blond-haired tomboy nowhere in sight. She suddenly let out a cry, as she was jarred from behind, suddenly hit by a strong kick.  
  
"What the-" Leena quickly turned around to find Marle standing where she was only seconds before.  
  
"You have got to do better than that, little girl." The princess joked, as her body starting to glow with a light blue energy, her voice then coming out as a whisper, "Ice 2!" She threw her hands forward and the blue energy that had been surrounding her earlier formed huge chunks of ice, and they were sent cascading towards the red head.  
  
Staying calm, Leena quickly used a Flame Pillar element to melt the ice, and then charged straight through it at Marle, hitting her in the side of the face with her frying pan.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" Marle said angrily, delivering a strong punch to her opponent's nose.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Leena cried as she tackled the tomboy.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Each of the fighters was locked in pretty even battle, but the fight between the two Chrono Triggers was like nothing any of them had ever seen. They fought with such speed and determination and brilliant power hidden behind their blows, it became almost hard to make out what they were doing.   
  
The others became less and less focused upon their own battles, and more fixated on the match between Chrono Triggers. The two were at an amazing stalemate; when one attacked, the other parried and countered. They kept this rhythm up for what seemed like countless hours, each swing and yell drawing out more and more strength from the two fighters.   
  
Crono was growing increasingly more eager with each blow and swing, his heavy breathing and salty sweat evidence enough that it was a tough fight. His excitement was skyrocketing, it was the first time in a long time he had ever fought someone equal to him. Serge was his match, and this was the most amazing fight Crono had ever had.  
  
The original Chrono Trigger parried another blow, and then grinned, "Come on, Serge, Pick it up a notch!" He did a back flip, landing on a pile of rubble. He spied a jagged pole lying on the ground, grinned again, and charged straight at Serge. He spun, slicing with his katana, and when that was parried, he quickly delivered a stab with the pole.  
  
Serge saw it coming and ducked under the pole, then dodged to the side as Crono swung again with his blade. He gained some distance, when another strange idea stuck him. Quickly, he put it to use and charged up all his strength. The young teenager then threw it all forward, rushing at his opponent with a powerful Dash and Slash.   
  
He remembered another technique... Good, it's starting to come back to him. Crono said inwardly before throwing the pole towards Serge's legs. The pole caused him to trip and go flying through the air, and Crono delivered a powerful bolt of lightning to Serge's airborne body.  
  
Serge cursed and dropped quickly to the ground, but he was back on his feet again quickly. Pain shot through his entire body as he did so. Burns ran down the side of his face, his arms, and legs. Anger welling up inside him, he began to glow with a soft light. He shook with unhindered power and suddenly his feet slowly lifted off the ground. He should have been confused-scared. But he wasn't. It felt so… right. The word came to him and he whispered it to himself at first before yelling it. "Luminaire!" Serge continued to float up into the air, the light growing brighter.  
  
Crono grinned at the sight. "It's only a matter of time…" He whispered to himself. He then motioned for all the companions to get back. "Luminaire!" He followed Serge's example and floated off the ground, shining as well. He floated up to Serge's height. Their eyes locked.  
  
The two stared at each other for a long time, their eyes silently revealing every emotion rippling through them at the time. For Crono it was excitement and slight apprehension. For Serge it was anger and fear. But for both, it was confidence. "Luminaire!" They both screamed a second time before the white, silvery light surrounding them exploded outward in a sphere that extended in all directions.  
  
The light-the magical energy-ripped through anything it touched. Trees, rock, dirt-it was all obliterated by this attack. The two teams tried to escape before it happened. They turned tail and ran, forgetting about their personal battles. But it was far too late. For at that moment, the two spheres of pure energy touched. And the resulting flash of light was enough to blind someone. And the explosion powerful enough to destroy Lavos…  
  
-----------------  
  
"Stupid, boys!" Kidd said somewhat angrily. "Always gotta finish with some kinda battle!" She paused and laughed despite herself. "What are ya talking about, mate!? You're the same way!" She laughed heartily and grabbed a piece of jewelry-the beautiful pendant hanging off her neck-as it began glowing. With a flash of magical light, she was gone.  
  
-------------------  
  
A groan was emitted from a small crater. Nikki slowly climbed out of it and collapsed on the ground. "I feel like I just fell off a building …" He said hoarsely. He looked up at a sound and his eyes widened.  
  
Both Crono Triggers stood a bit apart, leaning on their weapons in exhaustion. Blood caked them both from their various wounds. Their normally mutually wild hair was soaked with sweat and hung down over their faces. Serge's red bandana had fallen off sometime during the battle. Crono coughed a bit and then spat a little blood onto the charred dirt. "Yep…" He whispered. "Definitely the new Chrono Trigger." He smirked slightly.  
  
"I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!" Serge's head pounded with every word and his knees buckled slightly. "Now, let love bleed! Darker and deeper than the seas of hell!" He grabbed his head and resisted the urge to rip out his hair as his head pounded even harder. "Will I... Will I ever see you again?" The voices-and memories that came with them-infiltrated Serge's mind. The pounding was now a constant, sharp pain. "This must be the power of Serge's love. Hoh-hoh-hoh!" He felt himself grow faint. "I don't know how to break this to you, but… Lynx was actually your father, Wazuki!" Blackness overtook him and he collapsed, but not before one more memory came to him… "I'll find ya... Sometime... somewhere... I'm bloody sure of it! No matter the time period, no matter the world ya live in, I'll find ya! I'm sure... I am sure I will..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Gee Crono, If you didn't make him remember, you sure as heck probably knocked all the rest out of him." A girl stated, "I swear if he's got amnesia after that, I'll kick your arse so hard you'll kiss the moons!"   
  
Serge's eyes fluttered open and they focused on a blonde-haired woman standing beside Crono. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that all the characters-the ones from his own team and the ones from Crono's team-plus the girl. He was lying on the burnt dirt ground, but his wounds had been healed.   
  
His eyes focused on the girl once more. She was wearing a bright white dress, her flowing blond hair tied back into one long braid, ending with a red ribbon. Her bright blue eyes shone with passion and excitement as she looked at him.  
  
"Hey mate, remember me?" She asked with a smile. Suddenly, he knew who she was. The voice, the face, the body… Yes, there had been some things changed, such as she looked a couple years older and her dressing had drastically changed, but it was undoubtedly her.  
  
Memories-more memories than before-flooded his mind as the pieces to the puzzle fell into place. "Kid..." He whispered quietly as tears began to form at his eyes.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Serge!" The blue-haired teenager stopped cold and turned around, looking at the child that was running up coolly. "Mama said you was goin' away for a while! Radius and Leena too!" Serge scowled slightly, but if the child noticed, he didn't say anything.  
  
Serge knelt down beside the child, "Well, perhaps I've forgotten something. Something I had to return for." His voice sounded sincere, but a wicked smile crossed his face. "Tell you what, let's play a little game. Just you and me. First, I'll ask some questions and then you tell me the answers if you know them. Sound fun?" The smile was still on his face.  
  
The child looked at him in curiosity. "What do I get if I win?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Serge answered with a mischievous sounding voice. I may just let you live! He thought to himself. The child thought about it for a moment and then nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Serge!" The child answered. He giggled with glee. "That was an easy question!"  
  
"Yes, some of them will be easy. Some of them won't!" Serge's grin widened. "Who is the elder of this town?"  
  
"Elder Radius."  
  
"All right. Who is Lynx?"  
  
The child bit his lip. "I don't know…" He seems saddened by the 'wrong' answer.  
  
Serge smiled and nodded. "Trick question." The child looked back up at him and smiled in turn. "Who is Kid?" The older teenager now asked.  
  
"There are a lot of kids in this town! Do you want me to name them all?" The youngster asked incredulously.  
  
"No. That's the answer I'm looking for. Where did I say I was going?"  
  
"You said you were going to Te… Term… Terni…" The child struggled with the word, but Serge held up a hand to silence him.   
  
"That's all I needed to know."  
  
"Did I win?" The child asked eagerly.  
  
Serge smirked. "Yes, you won. But you will get your prize later. You wouldn't want to make all the other kids jealous, would you?"  
  
"Okay then…" Serge turned to walk away. "Um, Serge…? You might wanna lie down or somethin'… you look sick." Serge didn't stop, but, instead, the dark teenager kept walking until he was out of the village and sight.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Guile stood far away from the crowd, his cloak waving in the wind and his arms crossed across his chest. His staff was floating in midair in front of him. He watched the rest of the group mingle as explanations were given and stories were told. This was old news to him, the past. It was all the same as the present for him. The only difference was the clothes he wore and the place he stood.  
  
The masked magician spotted various pairs of eyes watching him, all familiar. And he smiled slightly as a memory flooded his mind. A memory of being the same as them, watching with curious eyes another mysterious figure. But now he was the figure and they were the curious ones.  
  
He absent-mindedly reached up and touched his mask of silk. He was so used to it now he rarely even mentally acknowledged its presence. It was part of him now. It was what made him Guile the Magician. It was what made him that very mysterious figure.  
  
With a frown, his thoughts turned back to the present situation. The dragon battle had gone on just as he had expected it to. As did the ensuing battle between the Triggers, and now they were sitting by the fireside and chatting. Guile could recall every word.  
  
The mysterious wizard was standing off to the side… He said inwardly. And soon he would…  
  
"I don't trust you. I never did." Magus said as he approached the masked magician.   
  
"You have no reason to, despite our past history." Guile replied monotonously. Magus scowled and walked a little bit away but still watched him warily.  
  
The wizard is to be challenged by the almighty Magus. He sighed. And five days later, the group of friends is to die…And so history begins again… He took a shaky breath and fought his conflicting emotions. Memories-horrible memories-flooded his mind. He fought the urge to scream and put on a mask of indifference. He pushed his thoughts on the matter as far away as possible and floated towards the group.  
  
"…Dragons should have attacked now." Guile overheard Lucca say as he got closer. "I think it's safe to assume that they somehow were brought here to kill us." She paused and went on to say, "All of us."  
  
"So, we just have to figure out who the jerk is that wants us all down and out." Nikki said with an arrogant grin. He brushed his unruly hair away from his face and finished with, "Rockin'."  
  
"Simple then. We make a list of all those who would wish to do us harm and track them down one by one." Karsh said with a grunt.  
  
Marle looked stiffly at Magus and then at Serge and Crono. "Ya know… it just might be easier to make a list of who doesn't want one or all of us dead."  
  
"Well then… crap." Karsh said with a loud, exaggerated sigh.  
  
---------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter Four

"Let's move out!" A commanding Slasher yelled to his troops after examining the scarred battlefield, "They're not too far ahead of us. I would guess an hour or two, so we can still hunt them down!" He spun his blade above his head in the typical Slasher manner, and turned to leave.

"Je suis Desole, but moi cannot let you pass... Moi cannot let mon Serge be attacked again." The Slasher quickly turned to see who was the owner of the feminine voice tainted with the strange accent. 

Upon seeing her he scowled, "Harle! You traitor!"

The small jester was perched upon a shifted pile of rubble, "You shall not attack mon Serge and his comrades." 

"First you betray Lynx for the dragons and now none for other than the Chrono Trigger! We're gonna get such a promotion for taking you out!" The Slasher confidently boasted.

Harle chuckled lightly to herself and smiled, "Tsk tsk tsk... have vous learned nothing about moi? Then you shall be sorry." She back flipped, disappearing into thin air. 

The Slasher, who was preparing to charge, stopped dead in his tracks, "Where?" 

The Jester's small frame appeared behind him, "Au revoir."

----------------------------------

Leena struggled to keep up with the rest of the group, almost tripping on a small rock, "Why are we going towards Opassa Beach again?" 

"We're going back to where it all started, " Schala explained, "..._where angels lose their way_..."

She and Serge had not left one another's sides since they had left Termina—or what was left of Termina. Of course the only one who really cared was Magus, who was struggling to keep himself in line in the midst of the teenage romance. He had to remember not to yell at and strangle (Not necessarily in that order) Serge to keep his hands off his sister. 'Whatever Schala wants is best... I must remember that...' He told himself over and over.

Glenn and the Devas were in the lead, and keeping a steady march. Except for Marcy, whom Glenn was currently giving a piggyback ride.

"So, are ve going to ze odder dimension?" Luccia asked.

"Yes, we have a few things to take care of there," Lucca answered.

"We must find some things there." Magus added, "Though, as a precaution I think it would be wise to be wary. Anything or anyone good that we may know in this dimension, will most probably be evil in the other." He swung his scythe to clear a path through the vegetation to Opassa.

The group looked at the sand, where the gateway was once was. There was a light green pillar of shifting light, streaming to a height of about three feet, and a width of four.

Chrono took charge and stepped forward, brushing his unruly red bangs from his face, "All right, here's the deal. Only six of us can go into the other dimension. After a bit of thinking, I'm pretty sure it would be best if those six were me, Magus, Marle, Serge, Glenn and Guile." He motioned to the pillar, "Schala, you can't go because you have to keep the gate open... Once we get back you can close it."

Schala nodded understandingly, but she seemed a bit disappointed, "Right. Everyone ready?"

After a few nods, she pulled out her pendant and gave a quick little chant, "Okay, you guys can go in now." She watched as each of the six slowly walked into the pillar, and winked at Serge when he turned to give her a quick smile before disappearing. Once he was completely gone she stopped chanting.

"Well, I hope they aren't gone too long." Leena sighed as she plopped down into the sand next to Radius. 

The elder nodded, "Who would have known that our little trip to Termina would end up like this?"

"Yeah, but at least we got all of our memories back." the redhead replied softly. Radius silently nodded. 

Starky ran up to the two. "We're gonna go get some food, so do you want anything in particular? Lucca says it'll be a bit until they get back."

--------------------------------------------

"Well, Slash, it would seem your team has been bested, " Flea said, laughing, "Aww… too bad!"

Slash growled, "As if your team could do any better. After all, my team was against Harlequin of the dragons!"

"That is no excuse," Flea had picked up a mirror, and, while gazing into it, said, "Your troops lost because they had neither power nor beauty." 

"Oh, would you just shut up with that!?" Slash yelled as he stomped out of the room.

--------------------------------------------

"Lynx, why are you in such a quiet mood? Usually you're fuming and ranting about how much you want revenge on that accursed Chrono Trigger." Zeal said as she walked up to stand next to the tall, panther-like creature.

Lynx growled, his fangs glistening slightly in the darkness, "I do not know what it is, but it is strange... Not too long ago, near Arni Village I felt a spark of dark energy. Only it felt like Serge. For a while I could feel his presence within two different places, but now I only feel one again."

"It is probably you just stressing too much." Zeal commented with a self-righteous smirk, "Why don't you relieve that stress by hunting down that treacherous Harlequin?" The queen grinned evilly to herself, "After all, she did destroy all of Slash's team."

"Actually, that sounds like fun." Lynx flashed his own toothy grin, "Go and get Dalton. We're going after her." He roared as he picked up his scythe and marched purposely towards the door, his black cape rustling behind him.

----------------------------------

The wolves' dry blood was caked onto the rocky ground of Fossil Canyon, "This is at least a day old... They must be long gone." A tall, blue haired teen said out loud as he got up from his kneeling position. He let a bit of bloody sand sift from his fist to the ground before shaking his hand from the sand and wiping it on his pants. He looked towards the direction of the city of Termina, "They may be gone from there as well... I need to gather some more recent information..." He was speaking quietly to himself as he walked over to a large rock, where he could see down on the entrance of the canyon.

"Hmm… What's this...?" He said in amusement as he watched a small creature, an alien perhaps, in a white outfit began arguing with a tall, strange yet menacing looking robot. He could barely hear their voices.

"We-do-not-need-to-be-here. We-should-go." Grobyc said, his dry monotone voice echoing slightly within the canyon.

"NO!" The alien replied, "Starky hears somethingggggggg." He walked quickly over to a patch of dry blood, where not moments before the teen had been standing. He turned and sighed as the answer to his problem came walking towards him.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the group of six had just materialized one by one within the other dimension. 

Serge gazed around. It was the same place he was at before going through the gate...only not the same place, "It's been a while since I've been to this dimension."

"Okay then," Crono once again took charge, "We're gonna have to split up. Serge, Marle, and I are gonna go look for the Mastermune and Fargo." 

"Fine, then I shall take Soldier-Boy and the Wannabe to go find the Einlanzer." Magus finished as he started walking off towards Termina. Guile and Glenn quickly followed.

"Okay, let's go to your village, Serge!" Marle said perkily as she began walking, "We can get a boat there." Crono and Serge nodded and followed.

Upon entering the general area of Arni, one by one they all gasped. Serge's eyes widened and he stumbled a bit. 

"What the...?" Serge trailed off as he saw the entire village in flames, "Lynx... it had to be him..." The disdain in his voice was dripping from every word he spoke.

"No." Crono put a hand on Serge's shoulder and shook his head, "It couldn't have been. He's back in the Genesis dimension."

"Then how the heck did this happen?" Serge said as he began to dash towards his almost-home.

Only a few people were left, and they were barely alive. Upon seeing Serge coming they all ran or hobbled away in fear.

"What...? Guys, it's me… Why are you so scared of me?" Serge stood still and stared at the running villagers with pain in his eyes. Crono and Marle came running up behind him.

"You monster... How could you do this then pretend to not know what's going on!" A familiar voice yelled venomously from behind. Serge spun to see a terrified Leena standing there, hatred and malice visible in her eyes, "You burned everything... and you laughed as you watched it go up... You laughed as your mother screamed from within the flames... Everyone! Una, Poshul, Radius, Grandma... they're all gone, thanks to _you_! And now you're back to finish the job!"

"No..." Serge collapsed to his knees, looking past Leena and into the flames of his house, "I didn't do this... I couldn't have done this...!"

"Serge, of course you didn't do this... You were with us, remember? But whoever it was must have disguised himself as you. Keep in mind that this isn't your dimension..." Marle comforted the blue-eyed teen.

"_No excuses_!" Leena yelled, "Your going to pay for this, Serge!" Leena ran towards him, tears running down her red cheeks. She wasn't armed with her normal frying pan, but instead with a deadly dagger, "_You'll pay_!" 

Crono quickly used his Katana to cut the smaller knife in half, while Marle jumped up and grabbed the angry red head from behind. 

"No... No... _No_! Grandma, Una... Radius..." Leena was sobbing, "Serge... You monster... I hate you! Get away!" She pushed the blonde off of her and staggered towards the remainder of her house.

"Leena..." Serge whispered as he turned his eyes towards the ground.

"Serge, don't worry. This isn't your dimension and it doesn't matter. As soon as she can Schala is going to finish merging the dimensions, and it will be like none of this ever happened." Crono reassured him.

"Let's go get one of the boats before we wear our welcome." Marle said. Her usual perkiness was severely drained.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, the Einlanzer is gone!" Glenn said, quite stunned the blade wasn't in its normal spot.

"It must have been moved." Guile said, stating the obvious.

"Glenn, go into the town and ask around. See if there are any clues as to whom took it." Magus ordered as he walked towards the grave where the sword should have been. Glenn shrugged and followed orders.

"Shouldn't you be looking for clues?" Guile asked.

"I am," Magus began to chant, "I am going to identify what type of person it was by their magic aura."

It didn't take long as Magus finished up his chant, and the ground around the grave gave a startlingly eerie blue glow. 

"Blue. A demi-human." Magus deduced.

"So then... Off to Marbule." Guile floated off to find Glenn.

'The magician will challenge the great Magus.... and five days later the team shall fall.' 

"What could it mean...?" Magus said quietly to himself... It had been something his father had told him, and something Gaspar had mentioned to Guile, "It is better not to dwell on this... we have more important things to worry about." Magus shrugged as he enshrouded himself in mist, and teleported to find Guile and Glenn.

--------------------------------------------

"Well, there's the Dead Sea entrance..." Marle said dryly, "And right in between us and it is the S.S. Invincible..."

"Well... so we'll have to wait a while, though the Mastermune would be nice in dealing with Fargo." Crono said, slightly more optimistic.

"Well, I've dealt with him before, it shouldn't be too much more different." Serge stated.

"You forget Serge, in this dimension, Fargo is evil... not a crook but evil." Crono explained as he strapped his katana to his back, "Lets go."

------------------------------------------------

There was a sickening shriek of steel being sliced in half echoing throughout the canyon. The upper blade of a swallow had just cut right into Grobyc's head.

"Ahhhhh!" Starky backed up as the teen spun his swallow, beginning to stalk the small alien, "But... but whyyyy are you atackingggggg Starkyyy?" 

"Where are they?" The boy stated. After receiving nothing but a whimper he reiterated himself, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" He brought the Swallow above his head.

"OPASSA!" Starky answered, dashing behind some bushes.

"Good... thanks for your help." The teenager replied bringing down the Swallow to attack the small alien.

Another clang rung out, and several sparks flew from the Swallow's blade as it clashed with another smaller blade. "Starky... Vous devez courir, hurry!" The Harlequin yelled as she pushed the blue haired boy away.

"Starky thanks you, Harle." The alien said as he took off, running quickly.

"Mon Serge, why are vous attacking the small one? Is he not your friend?" Harle asked in confusion.

"Harle... Long time no see. Still playing the role of traitor?" The boy identified as Serge replied.

"No, vous are not Serge. Moi does not know who you are!" She said, slowly backing away.

"I hate to disappoint you, Harle, but I'm really Serge. In fact I'm more real than anything you've ever seen." He chuckled evilly to himself as he charged up his energy for a powerful Dash and Slash.

Harlequin quickly back flipped, firing several small throwing knives at her attacker. The sickening sound that they made when they implanted themselves in his skin made the small jester squirm.

Laughing deeply, Serge continued to dash forward, dodging a few Lunar Beams.

"No... I cannot fight you, even if you are not the same as Mon Serge..." Harle jumped into the air and vanished.

"Coward..." Serge sneered then grinned as he pulled three bloody throwing knives from his body. One from his shoulder, one from the side of his stomach and one from his leg. 

---------------------------------------

"The Einlanzer should be here." Magus said, stepping onto the dock of Marbule. He had teleported them fairly easily to the island, which was most definitely not the same as the Genesis worlds Marbule. Humans and Demihumans alike roamed, but it was not peaceful. The people were quite simply different. They were, for the most part, thieves, and they were all battle scarred in some way shape or form.

"Hmm... This definitely doesn't seem too right." Glenn eyes the crowd.

"The Einlanzer... I can feel its energy from up there." Guile reported, pointing to Steena's tower. And just as he said this a gruff bunch of Demihumans approached.

"You after the Einlanzer?" A tall, lion like Demihuman asked, his yellow fangs glistening from beneath his scarred, fur covered muzzle.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Magus challenged.

"We ain't lettin' you t'rough den." Another Demihuman, this one bird like, threatened. The Demihumans formed a circle around the group.

"Guile, I believe you can manage. Glenn and I shall get the Einlanzer." Magus ordered as he and the swordsman disappeared within a black mist.

As Guile dealt with the attackers, Magus and Glenn reappeared in front of Steena's tent. The guard at the door made a quick move to stop them, but was quickly taken care of by a wave from Magus's hand. The two stormed into the tent, only to see Steena standing there, holding the Einlanzer.

"Hello, Glenn, and you, you must be Magus..." The Shaman said, looking curiously at him, "I've heard a lot about you...funny. I thought you'd be taller." She posed, in an offensive stance, her thin form handling the blade quite well, "I'm sorry, but you can't have this." Her eyes, normally kind, now gleamed with a strange light, something wrong.

"Magus, let me take care of this. I'm afraid you'd just kill her anyway." Glenn stepped forward.

"What's so bad about that?" Magus asked, "In this dimension she is not the Steena that you know. She is actually a collective entity of all the real Steena's evil."

"Ah... well that's still no excuse for not being chivalrous." Glenn argued as he unsheathed his own Einlanzer.

"Einlanzer vs. Einlanzer... this should be interesting." Magus said under his breath. "And I was afraid I'd be bored today."

The Shaman rushed forward at Glenn, attacking with a surprisingly skillful uppercut slash with her blade. The swordsman dodged and prepared to attack, when suddenly Steena pulled out a second, silver blade from a hidden sheath on her back. She then continued to rush at the younger fighter with two whirling blades.

Glenn dodged and parried as many attacks as he could, but this Steena was surprisingly skilled. She was almost as good as he was.

"Ah, poor Glenn, didn't make it into the Dragoons, and now is getting beaten by a girl..." Steena laughed as she began to summon up a Holy Light element.

"Actually..." Glenn replied confidently, "I'm the leader of the four Deva's, top unit of the Acacia Dragoons." He attacked with a Sonic Sword, sending Steena slamming into the altar behind her.

Glenn took the second Einlanzer from his fallen adversary, and walked back to Magus. The magician mumbled something along the lines of "You should have just let me kill her, it wouldn't have taken so long and then we wouldn't have to worry about her later," then teleported them to the place they had left Guile.

The Magician sat on the back of the lion like Demihuman, who was unconscious. Some of his other foes had not been as lucky. "It took you long enough." Guile said as he stood up and picked up his staff.

"That isn't my fault. Blame the boy." Magus said, waving his hand to summon up his dark mist.

---------------------------------------

"Harle might have a few problems, but being a coward isn't one of them." A voice behind Serge said.

Serge turned to see a man in a Porre military uniform. His head was slumped funny and his movements seemed odd. "And let me guess. Who are you supposed to be, the cavalry?' Serge sneered. "From the look of things you can barely stand."

"It's just rigor mortis." He smiled. "Call me Skelly. Of course, you could call me Norris if you prefer."

"Well then. Let's see what you can do." Serge readied his swallow for battle. Serge charged him, and ran him completely though with the swallow. Norris smashed his head down on Serge's. Serge fell backwards, leaving his weapon impaled in the soldier's gut.

"Oh, come on!" Norris said as he looked down on the blade sticking through him. "Dead guy here. You really can't hurt me." Serge's twisted smile spread. He had never fought an opponent that couldn't die before. It would be interesting see how much damage he could do to him.

"Bring it." Serge challenged him. "Let's see just how far you can go."

"Guys?" Norris called. Starky, still shaking pointed his blaster at Serge. Grobyc lifted his hands. He was sparking and sputtering, the lights flickered in his eyes, but his body was still moving and his weapons were still on line. Norris/Skelly pulled his blaster as well. "Give up yet?"

--------------------------------- 

"Serge, watch it!" Marle yelled as she took down another pirate. As soon as they had showed up on deck they had been jumped by the lot of them, and Fargo was sitting back conformably watching.

Serge dodged as a pirate lunged at him, and brought his swallow down in a deadly arc. The pirate screamed in pain, collapsing into a heap.

"I'm getting tired of this..." Crono stated, while summoning up all the lightning energy that he felt would be sufficient to take out Fargo's bunch. He then unleashed it, sending the lightning in the form of bolts scurrying across the floor of the deck. Only two of the pirates were intelligent enough to jump when it came rushing at them... The rest lay either dead or unconscious at the three heroes' feet.

Fargo smirked as he readied his weapon for battle. 

------------------------------ 

"You feeling okay, Schala?" Lucca asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"Fine. It's remarkably easy once you get it started." Schala smiled back at her. 

"Well, let me know if you need anything. I've got an invention that's been sitting around for the last several hundred year that I have to go check on." Lucca said as she started to walk away. "Anyone want to come with me?" She called to the rest of the group.

"Why not?" Karsh said in utter boredom. _Anything_ would be better than staying there were he was.

----------------------------- 

"Hmm... Seems we have ourselves a tad of an anomaly here." Zeal said as she peered though view screens and crystals alike to the worlds of the past.

"What?" The tone of Lynx's voice was not a curious one but a tone of someone who demanded information.

"Look." Zeal said as she widened the view for Lynx. He could see a blue haired boy that seemed to be the perfect reflection of the latest Chrono Trigger. This individual was battling against a walking corpse, a small alien, and a damaged robot. 

"A ripple in the time stream, clone, or alternate version of the Trigger?" Lynx asked.

"It's unknown at this time, but he radiates dark energies." Zeal said. "We have a mystery on our hands, it seems.

"I wish to know more," Lynx said with a twinkle of greed in his eyes. It was time he asserted more control over things. Flea and Slash would be just the individuals to serve as his avatars.


End file.
